fall_from_gracefandomcom-20200214-history
Rosael
: "Michael was right. I mean, just look at you. You...are a monster...Lucifer. If only you could see what has happened to you. If only you could see...what you have become. And for that and because of what you have done and for rejecting my offer, I will be forced to watch you and your remaining angels, who are not just your siblings but my siblings too, be cast out of Heaven...and fall so far from grace! But in the future, don't say I never tried to give you a second chance, Lucifer. I'll see you at the edge of Heaven...little brother." : —Oracle to Lucifer Rosael, also known as the Original Angel, is a supremely powerful Seraph and a main character as well as the narrator of the Fall From Grace series. The very first angel as well as the first creation of God, Rosael is among the oldest and most powerful beings in existence, next to God and Death themselves. Rosael is not only God's very first angel ever created, but he was also God's very first creation, and is the oldest, strongest, and most powerful angel in all of creation. In Heaven, Rosael serves God's closest and chief adviser, being the highest-ranking angel in all of Heaven, above even the Archangels. Rosael is also compassionate towards her family, including her father and the oldest of her younger siblings. After Rosael was created, God decided to create the Archangels, Cherubim, Powers, Principalities, Malakhim, Dominions, Virtues, Thrones, and Ophanim. God wanted Rosael to train them to fight and/or send messages and Rosael agreed to train them and together with God, they raised the younger angels. Thus, Rosael became the trainer of the Heavenly Host, including the Archangels. She taught all angels how to be commanders, leaders, warriors, soldiers, messengers, attendants, and guardians. But when Lucifer defies God and leads a rebellion against Heaven, Rosael is among those angels that was still loyal to God. However, like the rest of those still loyal to God, Rosael is ordered to fight in the rebellion. Killing a great number of her brothers and sisters, Rosael felt betrayed by her brother. This War in Heaven devastated Rosael, but watching Lucifer being cast out of Heaven, this had saddened her even more. Plagued by guilt and unable to come to terms with what she had done, Rosael departed from Heaven and vanished into seclusion to cope with her grief, remorse, and despair. Biography Created long before the beginning of the dawn of time itself, Rosael was the very first and oldest angel that God ever created, as well as the very first of all Gods creations, hence being dubbed "The Original Angel". As God and Death have existed since the beginning, God eventually created the perfect celestial being, a Primordial Seraphim Angel of near incalculable power. And then he raised that angel and taught her how to control her powers and named her Rosael, the angel of creation. Rosael first came into existence when God desired to have a son similar to him. Rosael got along very well with both God and Death. When God created the Archangels, Rosael was overjoyed. Being older than her brothers and sisters Lucifer, Michael, Azrael, Uriel, Raphael, and Gabriel, Rosael comforted the new archangels on the day of their creation, forming a deep bond with them, including Azrael. God wanted Rosael to train them. After consideration in her personal quarters, Rosael agreed but only under the condition that he would raise and train them his way and that God would never order Rosael to kill angels. God then agreed to Rosael's terms. Fall From Grace The Rebellion of the Morningstar Sparring with the Archangels While sitting in Heaven's stadium arena, Rosael is attacked by all the archangels. However, she swiftly counterattacks them, causing a fight between himself and the six archangels. Rosael fights the Archangels simultaneously and is able to hold her own for quite a while. However, they keep coming back for more. In the middle of the brawl, at one point, Rosael was able to grab hold of a staff-like weapon. During the Arena Brawl, Rosael takes on the six archangels at the same time. Using her weapon, she is able to engage the archangels. Finally, thinking they had her in defeat, Rosael was tackled by the six archangels as they dog-piled on top of her. Mustering extreme strength and determination, Rosael pushed upward, sending the archangels flying. Grabbing hold of the opportunity at hand, Rosael flies straight up into the sky, causing the archangels to follow him. But without them noticing, she takes them all down and defeats them. The Training of the Heavenly Host With aid of the Archangels, Rosael also mentors the Holy Host, training all angels that wanted to be fighters. Rosael essentially builds the entire Angelic Order with her own bare hands and also raises them, including the archangels, Ariel most of all. As the Archangels grow older, they help him train and raise other younger angels as well, and so on and so forth. The Creation of Humankind Eventually, long after forming the Holy Host, God created the Earth. And then sometime later, God creates humanity and decides to choose them as the object of His love and commanded that each and every one of his angels, including Rosael, were to honor humans by bowing down to them, loving and serving them even more than God himself. And Rosael becomes the very first angel to obediently obey that order when God asked all his angels to do so. When God sends Michael to deliver this message to Lucifer, Rosael asks God is Lucifer will follow the order. God knows that he will as Lucifer loves him too much, but Rosael says that is what is worrying him. Lucifer's Disobedience But when Lucifer defies this order and refuses to bow down before humanity and challenges God's authority, rebelling against his own father, Rosael is shocked, betrayed, and heartbroken that Lucifer could do such a thing like that. And after Lucifer leaves and declares war, Rosael then prepares the angels for war. The Rebellion So when Lucifer returned to convince Michael to join him and after Michael rejected Lucifer's request and battled in Heaven, Rosael had been waiting in God's room for Samuel, who was sent by Lucifer to take God hostage. Rosael is then forced to fight and kill many of her siblings and is also devastated when Lucifer himself killed so many of their younger siblings. While Michael and Lucifer's army were battling each other and Michael and Lucifer fought each other themselves, oracle halted Samuel and his angels. Each angel taking out a bow and arrow, the angels fire continuously at Rosael, who stops the arrows mid-air with ease. Turning them into ashes on the floor, the surprised Samuel replied "Okay, you clearly have skills you never taught us. Kill him." With that command, the angels engaged in a fight against their eldest sibling. Unarmed, they proceed to grab various weapons hanging on the walls about the main hall. Rosael defends herself as long as she, dodging and attacking the angels constantly without stopping at all. Realizing she won't last long without a weapon, Rosael leaps onto the second floor and telekinetically grabs her two angelic blades. She reenters the fray, attacking each angel one after another, immobilizing or defeating many of them. Eventually, she leaves them behind to kill one particularly troublesome angel and instead opted for a sword. Rosael methodically defends herself from the remaining angels, eventually defeating another. With three remaining angels, Rosael finally defeats them all with ease, leaving Samuel alone. Rosael witnesses God leaving and go out to cause the battle to cease. The Celestial Council Meeting with the Celestial Council, Rosael has his head and eyes down the entire time and does not say anything until God agrees to banish Lucifer from Heaven. When the Lord asks for her opinion, Rosael said that she is as devastated by Lucifer's act of treachery as much as the rest of them. But she did not want to give up on Lucifer, so she convinces them to give Lucifer a second chance. Upon doing so, she ventures down to Heaven's Dungeon. Heaven's Dungeon Rosael heads down to the Celestial Penitentiary, where Lucifer is being held for his crime and tries to convince her brother to take the offer or be banished from Heaven for eternity. Although Lucifer considers the offer, he rejected and said it was because he knows humankind will always be flawed. When Rosael proves him wrong and says that Lucifer forced her to do the one thing he hates, Lucifer berates Rosael, saying that nobody makes her do anything. Rosael then calls Lucifer a monster and will now be forced to watch him and the angels under his command be cast from Heaven. Lucifer's Banishment When Lucifer and his remaining angels come to the Gates of Heave, Rosael appeared to be in a moment of sadness to see Lucifer be cast out of Heaven and fall to the Earth. So with Lucifer and his remaining Legion of Angels cast out of Heaven, Rosael remains alongside her remaining siblings and her father. While looking at the gate, Rosael approaches God and asked him if they really did the right thing. Personality Rosael is an absolutely strong, wise, compassionate, aware, calm, soft-spoken, selfless, experienced, and unpredictable celestial being. She is extremely loyal and has a loving nature. She holds humans in high regard, despite their many faults, something most other angels didn't have. Therefore, Rosael has a lot of respect and admiration for human life, which is unseen in many other angels, and she is normally very reluctant to kill anyone when unnecessary. Rosael strongly believes in trust, honesty, and loyalty and whenever he gives his word to someone, she always keeps it and he doesn't break those promises unless she has a good reason. When it comes to her father, Rosael has faith in God. While she admits she may not always entirely understand and has not always completely understood what God wants and may question his reasoning, she always follows her father to the best of her abilities. Rosael describes herself as, "The kind of child that gave their father what he needs rather than what he asks for." This has caused other angels to label him as naive, but also peculiar. Lucifer has once displayed this attitude, with him calling Rosael a hypocrite for refusing to rebel in order to gain more freedom. To her father God, however, Rosael is loyal and follows her father's orders without a lot of questions. She loves his father dearly and never loses her faith or love for the Lord. However, despite her trust in her father's commands, Rosael does believe in free will, even for himself. Another thing that makes her such a great angel is her ability to get inside an opponent's head and turn the tables on them just as their own plan was reaching fruition and this also makes her very unpredictable. More than anything, Rosael loves all of her younger brothers and sisters dearly, most notably the archangels, including Michael, even Lucifer, especially Gabriel and most of all Azrael. The one thing she hates more than everything else is killing her own kind. When Lucifer defies God and leads a rebellion against him, Rosael is among those still loyal to God but is also ordered to fight in the rebellion. She hates killing her kind so much that it goes against every fiber of her being and that every time she does it, not only does it ache at her, but sometimes, her pain gets worse. Though she is not the commander of the Host of Heaven, many angels see her as one. Rosael is also a strong leader, having set up an understandable and sturdy hierarchy in Heaven once he started to rule it and the universe, along with rules and punishments; likewise, her rule was described as by Azrael as "honest". And whenever her siblings did something wrong or didn't follow their orders, she would ask them why and then he would forgive them in a heartbeat. Despite this, Rosael punishes any who displayed disobedience with either stripping them of their position on the hierarchy, stripping them of their grace and descending them to Earth, or worse...death. However, this punishment, if any punishment at all in general, was very rare. In fact, any form punishments for her siblings were rare at all. However, Rosael can be very wrathful, particularly with anyone who threatens her family. In general, Rosael is a highly emotionally hardened character and has difficulty, at times, handling and accepting certain emotions. Powers and Abilities : "It is true. I trained you. All that you know, I have shown you, yes. But I have never shown you everything that I know." : —Rosael, about herself : "No-one, Rosael...and I mean NO-ONE, not me, not Michael, not even Father, NO-ONE ever makes you do anything!!" : —Lucifer's description of Rosael's power and absolute authority Being the Original Angel and as the very first angel ever to be created by God in general, Rosael is also the most powerful angel under God's command, making Oracle among the oldest and most powerful beings in the history of creation, possessing nigh-supreme godlike powers, with the only ones being more powerful than him are God and Death themselves, as her powers are second only to theirs. Rosael possesses incredibly astounding abilities, being endowed with god-like powers and abilities, as her powers are similar to those of God Himself, making herself incalculably stronger and faster than all of her siblings, including the archangels (as her power exceeds theirs). Being the Original Angel, Rosael is more powerful than even her Archangel siblings. Zachariah describes Rosael as the only being, besides God and Death, to be stronger than Lucifer. Only God and Death are known to be more powerful than Rosael. Even Lucifer seemed so sure of Rosael's powers that he felt confident that if Rosael joined him and his fellow rebels, they would be beyond powerful enough to not only challenge Heaven but also overthrow their own father. In addition, as the Original Angel, Oracle possesses powers and abilities unique to himself and he can do things that not even the archangels themselves can do, not even Michael, Gabriel, or even Lucifer. Her Original Seraphim Angel powers and abilities include, but are not limited to: Powers= *'Seraphim Physiology:' As the Original Angel and being the very first angel ever created, Rosael is astonishingly powerful, much more powerful than any angel. Considering the fact that she is the strongest and most powerful angel in the history of all creation, her powers far outclass that of other angels, enough to even rival and surpass that of the Archangels at their peak. However, she can be matched by the Archangels and is surpassed only by Death and God. Despite this, she is arguably the most powerful angel in the history of all creation. **'Nigh-Omnipotence:' As the Original Angel and being the first, oldest, and most powerful angelic celestial being, Rosael is among the most powerful beings in existence in the universe, possessing incalculable power that surpasses all of her siblings, including the archangels. She can also manipulate space, time and reality to his will, by simply willing it using only simple gestures. She can manipulate and control the physical world in his presence and create solid matter out of nothing. Having great power and dexterity, Rosael can easily overpower angels and other entities. Rosael possesses authority and incalculable power; which is second only to God himself. Her power is rivaled only by the God and Death, and can be matched by his Archangel siblings, including Michael and Lucifer. Being the Original Angel, she is louder, larger, and more powerful than all other angels. ***'Divine Powers:' Being the Original Angel, Rosael's nature gives her divine grace and powers that allows her to be much more powerful and faster than any being under her. When using this power, she will not flinch when hit. Rosael's blades become more powerful and move quicker, along with her wings. ***'Holy Abilities:' Rosael possesses immense holy powers. All of her attacks are light-blue colored, showing its holiness. Her attacks are also long-range and can hold off enemies. **'Immortality:' As the Original Angel, Rosael has an indefinitely long lifespan. Both ageless and immortal, she is capable of living forever and will never die or grow old. Her body doesn't weaken or age over time, as she is not underneath time. She is not subjected to time, aging, or diseases or affected by and is immune to diseases and/or toxins, and he does not require food, water, sleep or oxygen to sustain herself. However, as the Original Angel, she was present before the Universe, making her well over 15 billion years old, even far much older than the Earth and the Universe itself. Rosael does, however, like all celestial beings because they're all siblings of one another, age and mature, as she is the oldest angelic being in all of creation. She's practically indestructible, but Death's Scythe can kill and hurt him. ***'Advanced Immunity:' Rosael is completely immune to a variety of angelic weaknesses. She is resilient to Holy Fire. ***'Advanced Invulnerability:' As the Original Seraphim Angel, Rosael is next to completely indestructible. Therefore, she cannot be killed by any conventional weapons or other beings and is resistant and impervious to any form of harm or discomfort whatsoever. She can't even be harmed by other beings unless something angelic is involved, or if she is fighting an archangel. However, certain weapons (such as Death's Scythe) can kill her. She is resistant to any magical or supernatural forces. Only God and Death are capable of killing Rosael. There are very few things able to kill ROsael, as she has shown to be impervious to most forms of harm. She possesses accelerated healing abilities that allow her to heal wounds. She is unharmed by extreme temperatures. She is immune to all ailments and is immortal, able to fully heal from any non-supernatural wound regardless of its fatality. ***'Indestructibility:' Rosael is immune to practically every form of harm as seen when she was unfazed from being stabbed in the back by an angel blade. Enochian sigils are useless against her. However, only God and Death can kill him. ***'Regenerative Healing Factor:' If or when Rosael does get or becomes damaged by something angelic in any way, she is able to heal all the wound(s), even mortal ones, in moments instantly and completely. For instance, her whole body was set ablaze by Holy Fire, but upon the fire extinguishing, she didn't have a scratch either on her skin or even her clothing. Using this power, she can heal herself of damage even to the subatomic level while at the same time healing herself. **'Nigh-Omniscience:' As the Original Seraphim Angel, Rosael possesses an immensely tremendous amount of acute heightened knowledge, awareness, and perception of every event happening in the entire Universe. Her knowledge, cleverness, and wisdom is near-absolute. She even possesses an acute knowledge of many creatures, even her own kind. She also possesses a keen sense of spiritual realms. Rosael can also read the minds of angels. However, his knowledge exceeds that of the Archangels, making Oracle practically omniscient. ***'Advanced Eidetic Memory:' As the Original Seraphim Angel, Rosael has the names, faces, and wings of every angel in creation etched into his memory. This ability also makes her aware of reality-warping and timeline changes. ***'Precognition:' Rosael possesses the power to see into and accurately predict the future, and unlike even the archangels, also sees the entire full picture. |-| Physical Abilities= *'Master Skilled Fighter:' Being the Original Angel and a masterly trained warrior of God, as well as the trainer of the Holy Hosts, Rosael is a master skilled unarmed fighter, capable of holding her own against the six Archangels. She has extremely quick reflexes and a steady hand. **'Master Swordswomanship:' As physically the strongest of all angels, Rosael is a master skilled swordswoman in swordplay with angelic blades, having defeated several dozen angels, even ones almost as powerful as her, on many occasions, despite even being outnumbered. She can use swords, scythes, knives, blades, and axes in ways that are impossible even her archangel siblings to achieve. *'Nigh-Supreme Supernatural Speed:' Rosael's speed makes her appear as a blur of motion at supersonic speeds, allowing her to travel from one end of the cosmos to another instantly. She is capable of moving at speeds that rival that of all other angels, including the archangels. *'Nigh-Supreme Supernatural Stamina:' As the Original Angel, Rosael’s stamina in incalculable and she does not need to eat, sleep, breathe, or blink and needs nothing to maintain strength, to strive or operate, as she is self-sufficient. *'Nigh-Supreme Supernatural Strength:' Being the Original Angel and as the first, oldest, strongest, mightiest, highest-ranking, and most powerful celestial angelic being in all of God's creations, beneath God himself, Rosael exhibits the highest levels of dramatically increased physical strength than any other angel. Being endowed with immensely impressive amounts of dramatically increased super physical strength that is astronomically incalculable, she can exert tremendous amounts of physical force, allowing her to exert steel-bending levels of physical power, strike with considerable force, single-handedly send angels across a field, lift enormous weights with ease, effortlessly move objects and press weights on the planetary scale. Rosael is physically much stronger than and can and is also easily capable of overpowering and killing even the strongest her angelic siblings, including Malakhim, Powers, Cherubim, and even Archangels, with her might with ease, as seen when she was able to kill groups of angels without apparent injury to herself, albeit after catching them by surprise and when she fought against the archangels. Though she typically seems to attempt to avoid fighting, Rosael is a very formidable physical opponent when need be and is unstoppable when facing other beings. Rosael possesses such strength that she has proved capable of overpowering common angels with ease. She is even so incredibly strong in her own right that he can overpower an archangel such as Uriel, who himself also possesses high levels of super strength. As Uriel exhibited superhuman strength when battling two cherubs, Rosael also possesses such physical power as well when she sufficiently overpowered the six archangels at once; as shown when she single-handedly shoved one away with above-average force. During training, Rosael was able to send Uriel flying through a wall. Even against the Archangels, such as seen with Raphael, Uriel, Michael and even Lucifer, Rosael was more than a threat against them. Rosael also proved to be strong enough to rupture a steel wall just by merely touching it. Only God and Death can stop or restrain Rosael, as they are the only exceptions to his overwhelming strength. *'Wings:' Rosael possesses a set of enormous feathery phoenix-like wings and can manifest/unfurl them from his upper back to protect him from gunfire. **'Flight:' As the highest angel, like regular angels, Rosael is able to manifest/spread her wings as she pleases along with her body and use them to fly at will by spreading her wings out and instantly taking flight, allowing her to fly through the heavens under her own power; her wings seem to merely flap gently and slowly while flying, gliding, or levitating. **'Wing Shields:' Her wings are impenetrable to arrows, blades, and swords. They provide him with shielding from even the heaviest and most powerful attacks, even from weapons of Heaven. **'Wing Blades:' Her feathers, when swung fast enough, can severe flesh and dismember his opponents. Additionally, her wings are so sharp that they can cut through any substance and penetrate just about anything, thus making them the sharpest wing blades of all angels. |-| Spiritual/Magical Abilities= *'Advanced Healing Tough:' Like all angel's, Rosael has the ability to not only easily and magically heal and cure others of any of their injuries, wounds, diseases, and ailments they possess with a simple touch, but he can also cure the bodily wounds and illnesses suffered by others, even those of a supernatural origin. *'Apporting:' Rosael can summon and banish any angel at her command. She can send angels away with a simple snap of her fingers, as she did with the archangel Uriel. *'Intangibility:' Rosael can easily pass through solid matter. *'Invisibility:' Rosael can make herself unseen and unheard by any or all creatures and become completely invisible to even his own kind, including the Archangels. *'Nigh-Supreme Reality Warping:' Being the Original Angel, Rosael is a master with this power and can accomplish just about anything and everything with it, making her practically omnipotent. She can warp reality, whether it be by making and creating anything he wants, such as things/living beings, appear out of thin air, by reshaping objects into something else entirely, or by creating unreal dimensions, wormholes and large time loops. She easily fooled the Archangels into thinking they beat her. None of them knew it was a trick and believed Rosael was in fact defeated until she struck at them. **'Illusion Casting:' Rosael is a master of trickery, even greater than all the Archangels. **'Self-Duplication:' Rosael can create another duplicate of herself to deceive others. *'Spell Casting:' As the Original Angel, Rosael has extensive knowledge of Enochian symbols and spells which he has used for a variety of effects. She can also cast and de-spell any and every one of even the most powerful spells with the snap of her fingers. Rosael also once was able to cast the spell that activated the Horn of Gabriel to call all fallen angels on Earth. *'Supreme Implosion Smiting:' Being the Original Angel, Rosael's angelic killing touch is much more powerful than that of any angel, including the archangels. When Rosael uses this ability, it is in a powerful, unusual way. The light that emerged from the victims face, was pure white, and it also has the usual tinge of yellow. Also, unlike any other smiting we have seen, the holy light doesn't just leave the victims eyes and mouth, but it breaks through their skin, burning their whole face. When this happens, a strong white light appears from the eyes and mouth of the victim and burns them from the inside out. It is revealed that this power burns out the eyes of the being it is used on and liquefies all of their organs. *'Supreme Holy Illumination White Light:' Being imbued with holy white light, Rosael, like all the Archangels, is able to summon, create, generate, release, or radiate a powerful, overwhelming, glorious, blinding divine light as intense burning energy from through the palm of her hands in a similar but stronger fashion compared to that of an Archangel. This light is capable of obliterating and destroying anything from other living things to entire cities and buildings. This power can also be controlled as Rosael can choose who or what was affected by his and how much it hurt them (if she chose not to kill with it). She also is capable of using it to blast a door open. *'Teleportation:' Being the Original Angel, Rosael is a master at teleportation. As an angel, Rosael, like all celestial beings, possesses the ability to easily travel, vanish, and reappear anywhere in time, space, and any place on the face of existence from one place to another instantly, without occupying the space in between and even take others with her. In the blink of an eye, she can move in and out of a place instantly and she has great speed and agility. Rosael can also teleport others to and from any location with a snap of her fingers, including other angels, whom she can toss around like rag dolls with his magic. He can even do this to the archangels. Like with all angels, whenever he uses this power. Additionally, she can teleport without hearing sound of flapping wings or a rush of air. *'Weather Manipulation:' As the Original Angel, Rosael has the power to influence and control the weather and all of its forms with ease. Her control over the weather exceeds even her own archangelic siblings. Upon arriving, she caused sudden severe winds. Rosael can change the weather upon first emergence. Her sheer presence also can drastically alter the weather and surroundings and she is capable of controlling meteorological tempests, such as causing powerful raging rain, wind, hurricanes, blizzards, thunderstorms, and lightning storms, creating tremendous earthquakes, fire, lava, and tremor attacks, summoning massive tidal waves, and generating strong air-currents, huge tornadoes, and even mist. **'Elemental Control:' Like all archangels, Rosael is capable of manipulating wind, fire, light, and lightning. *'Vanquishing:' Rosael can vanquish humans, animals, monsters, spirits, demons, and even her angelic siblings just by touching them. |-| Mental Abilities= *'Advanced Electrokinesis:' Rosael can manipulate, control, and generate electricity with such intensity that she can create strong and powerful electrical currents from his body, as well as manipulate and control electricity effectively. *'Advanced Pyrokinesis:' Rosael cannot only just create fire but she can also generate, summon, control, manipulate, and extinguish fire effectively and can also ignite any object or thing by touch. Rosael also displayed this ability when she extinguished the circle of holy fire that trapped an angel. With it, she can incinerate just about anything. When she used this ability to incinerate/kill a fallen angel, it destroyed the angel, turning the latter into nothing but ash and burning her from the inside out, suggesting the fire is spiritual as well as physical. *'Advanced Thermokinesis:' Rosael can heighten, alter, or even lower his own body temperature or that of other creatures, environments, objects, and of their surroundings. *'Biokinesis:' With a snapping of her fingers, Rosael can spontaneously destroy angels by speeding up molecules to the point where it can cause an individual to explode. *'Empathy:' Rosael can and is able to read and feel/sense the emotions of even his own kind. She is also able to sense a fallen angel's desire for forgiveness, whether they're worthy of redemption or not. *'Nigh-Supreme Telekinesis:' Rosael is a highly powerful telekinetic, being able to have the ability to move and control objects and even people with her mind effortlessly, imparting kinetic energy on matter with her mind, moving people and/or objects, just by thinking; she is even able to move objects in areas where she hadn't fully arrived. She also threw Samuel around the room during their fight. Although all of her younger angelic siblings are powerful celestial beings, they, even the archangels, are no match for their oldest sister. This further proved that even the power of even the archangels can't even compare with the immense powers of the Original Angel. She even managed to use her telekinesis to throw her younger brothers Michael and Lucifer across a room with considerable force, although they were both caught off guard at the time and quickly recovered. Rosael is mentally influential on beings and objects. Being refined in this power, Rosael has among the greatest power and range with this than other beings, even the archangels. *'Nigh-Supreme Telepathy:' Rosael has the ability to communicate using his minds and hear, read, feel, and sense the minds, thoughts, and emotions of even his own kind. She can also enter and communicate with others in their dreams using telepathy. *'Terrakinesis:' Rosael can and is able to cause tremors, powerful full-fledged earthquakes, and avalanches either by through thought or merely her presence alone, regardless of whether she is in a vessel or not. Weaknesses Even though she is the Original Angel, thus a Primordial Angel, and despite the fact that she is the first and most powerful angel ever created in existence, even Rosael still has weaknesses of ers own. But being the Original Angel, she has fewer, even in comparison to the archangels, even Michael and Lucifer. Their is very little, if not, next to nothing capable of killing or even harming her, making her next to truly indestructible. While the Archangels can fight her on almost even terms, only God and Death are stronger than and can kill Rosael, albeit not without effort. * God: As the creator and father of Rosael and being the most powerful being in existence in the universe, God is more powerful than and can kill and destroy Rosael, albeit not without effort. However, because of God's unconditional love for his angels, Rosael has never feared God's wrath. * Death: As literally the bringer of death and being older and more powerful than Rosael, Death can kill any being and anything, including Rosael. ** Death's Scythe: As the weapon of the Pale Horseman himself and arguably the most powerful weapon in the universe, Death's Scythe can kill anything, therefore it can kill or, at the very least, greatly harm Rosael. * Archangels: Despite the fact that Rosael is older, faster, stronger, higher-ranking, more powerful and a more skilled fighter than all the Archangels combined, even just one of them are however strong enough to fight her on almost even terms, especially when together. Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Higher Angels Category:The Celestial Council